Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a model vehicle control device and a computer program for model vehicle control, and especially relates to exclusive control of a vehicle that enters a section set in a layout.
Description of the Related Art
JP 2003-225472 A discloses a vehicle driving device that performs individual control of a plurality of vehicles by causing a current to flow only in a necessary section in a layout that is made of a plurality of electrically separated sections. This vehicle driving device avoids collision of the vehicles traveling on the layout by performing exclusive control of not allowing the plurality of vehicles to enter a section that is to become an entry destination, that is, section block control.
However, JP 2003-225472 A described above discloses a basic concept of the section block control, exemplarily using a simple layout that is a combination of regular points with an endless, and extensibility to flexibly support various configurations of layouts is not taken into account. Configurations of actual layouts vary, and there may be a configuration that cannot prevent the collision of the vehicles only by the simple section block control. Further, JP 2003-225472 A exclusively focuses on the layout of the same type of model vehicles (railway models). However, in a complex layout where different types of separately controlled model vehicles such as a tram and a bus travel, integrated control to prevent collision of the different types of vehicles at a crossing or the like is desired.